Canterlot High 3
Canterlot High 3 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the third installment in the Canterlot High franchise following 2018's Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks. The film is scheduled to be released on February 1, 2022. Plot Canterlot High 3 ''will be focused on Twilight Sparkle returning to Canterlot High for their Summer Blowout to spend time with her friends until she and Sunset Shimmer are both sent to Military School for unknown reasons by the Dazzlings as an act of revenge, so Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are on a adventure to rescue their friends. Unware to all Equestria,a new threats emerges from Equestria's past. Only Spike, Flash Sentry, and will stop the sinister plans for good. Voice cast * Margot Robbie as Twilight Sparkle * Selena Gomez as Sunset Shimmer * Faith Hill as Applejack * Bryce Dallas Howard as Rainbow Dash * Jenny Slate as Pinkie Pie * Alicia Fox as Fluttershy * Kristin Chenoweth as Rarity * Sia as Adagio Dazzle, When she tries to kill Sunset Shimmer and the girls, Aria and Sonata finally become fed up with her evil ways, now she and her sisters reunite with Forte for whom that which now in a human vessel of one Principal Solaris. * Zoe Saldana as Aria Blaze, When she and Sontata finally see that they're both villains, they consist of joining the Dazzling once again. * Uzo Aduba as Sonata Dusk, When she and Aria finally see that they're both villains, she's consist of joining the Dazzling once again. * Rainn Wilson as Spike * Robert Downey Jr. as Drill Instructor Iron Will, Iron Will's human counterpart. He was being possessed. * Michael Caine as Ra's Kash, The main antagonist. He's a diabolical demon who once ruled Equestria long before conquering Egypt from King WeWuz, a black pharaoh guiding the land of the nigs alongside with his colleague Davis "DinduNuffin" Darkness, Forte Luster until he was defeated by Star Swirl the Bearded, After defeated, he became a dark spirit, his remains manifested the Siren's gems as they feed on the ponies' negative energies, was also absorbing it, regaining his strength for his rebirth. When the Dazzlings were defeated and their pendants were destroyed, he was freed and hopes of finding a way back to Equestria. In order to do that; he requires one more ailment.. Alicorn magic. He possessed Drill instructor Iron Will as his servant just to get him closer to Twilight and absorb her magic. He wasn't destroyed by any magic of friendship. * Channing Tatum Flash Sentry * Angelle Brooks as Trixie Lulamoon * Diedrich Bader as Professor Pericles, The former mascot of the Crystal coves own original Mystery incorporated and now a mad parrot avian genius with such fierce loyalty to become a martyr for the Evil Entity and fuses together as a squid-like creature and thanks to the heart of the Jaguar spear, he sent the evil creature to another dimension alive. Production Clark Spencer, the film's producer, said before the film's release that the studio was "talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level," but that he and director Rich Moore will not return. On February 26, 2019, director Rich Moore revealed that he would not be returned for the sequel, telling TheWrap that "two is enough. I have a lot of other ideas, and I kind of have to express them and have them come out." Despite previously leaving the series to develop other projects, Moore later confirmed that he will return as director for this installment. In April 2019, Walt Disney Animation Studios confirmed that director Moore would be returning for the third film. It was also announced that the entire principal cast are all expected to reprise the roles as their respective characters from the films. Release ''Canterlot High 3 is currently scheduled to be released on February 1, 2022.